Extra
by fanfictionusername
Summary: Would you rather be the cameraman?" I definitely have zero naming sense. Whatever.


**In this AU-ish fic, Code Geass has finished "shooting" the final episode. Lelouch and Suzaku are then assigned to interview the cast. I hope this isn't too confusing and I apologize for any grammatical errors this fic may have. Oh and I had Rolo call them sempai and stuff since he first appeared at the second season.  
**

**Code Geass = Not mine. **

Lelouch and Suzaku walked through the halls after having a word with the director and producer of Code Geass.

"Hey, Suzaku, shouldn't someone else be doing this job?" Lelouch muttered to his companion.

"We're the main characters, after all." Suzaku says as they neared the door to the storage room. "Ah! We're here."

Lelouch grumbled from behind while Suzaku got the microphone and camera equipment.

"Here." Suzaku handed Lelouch the mic.

"But-"

"Would you rather be the cameraman?"

Lelouch grudgingly took the mic. "If we're going to do this then let's make it quick." Lelouch said and started speed walking. At this point, Suzaku starts recording.

"Could you slow down? It's kinda hard to catch up with the camera being so heavy and all." Suzaku says.

"Liar. Even my sister can handle that. And I'm well aware you're very athletic." Lelouch replies without slowing down.

Suzaku catches up with Lelouch and tells him, "You just don't want to be late for your date with C.C.-san."

"Shut up." Lelouch orders and comes to a stop. "...Where are we supposed to go anyway?

Suzaku chuckles but is stopped with a small punch to the shoulder coming from Lelouch.

"So where do we go?" Lelouch demands.

Suzaku brings out a paper from his pocket. "We're supposed to interview the cast members listed here."

"And?"

"You're going to ask them these questions, of course." Suzaku shows him a small notebook filled with questions.

"This is just too bothersome for me." Lelouch says as they walk towards the cafeteria, in hopes of finding their first victim- er... interviewee.

"Don't be such a sour face. The camera's rolling y'know? Smile a little!" Suzaku tells Lelouch.

"Fine." Lelouch manages to force a smile as they approach Rolo, sitting on a bench while sipping his latte.

"Rolo! Morning." Lelouch takes a seat next to him while Suzaku positions himself.

"Good morning, Lelouch-senpai, Kururugi-senpai. " Rolo stares a bit at the camera then looks at Lelouch. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

Lelouch's eye twitches at the question. "We were assigned to interview the cast."

"Really? I could-"

"No! Uhm... No thanks, I'm sure we can handle it." Lelouch replies as his sweat rolls down the side of his face.

"Okay..." Rolo sets down his drink. The camera zooms in on Lelouch and Rolo.

"So Rolo, who's your favorite character in the series?" Lelouch asks and turns the mic to Rolo.

"Um... That would be... Ah, Arthur-san." Rolo finally says.

"Ah... I like him too. Then, who would be the person you look up to in the cast?" Lelouch asks.

Rolo thought for a moment, and answers, "You, and perhaps Nunnally-sempai." **(a/n: What the hell's the difference between senpai and sempai? Can someone please enlighten me?)**

"I'm touched. And what are your thoughts about the series' ending?"

"Hmm... The crew did a lot of effort in it, and... Well... it was really fun being with everyone, even though my role ended earlier in the series. Hahaha..." Rolo thoughtfully replies.

"I see. Thank you for your time, goodbye." Lelouch said and stood up.

"Not at all, good luck with your work." Rolo said and waved them goodbye.

........

"That took longer than I expected." Lelouch said after gulping down the bottle of water Suzaku gave him.

Suzaku adjusted something in the camera. "Lelouch, it was just three questions. We still have a lot more to do."

"I know, I know." Lelouch threw the empty bottle in the trash and said, "Let's go try the lounge."

"Right." Suzaku said, following after Lelouch.

--

"I was a fool for suggesting the lounge... Why the hell am I putting up with this in the first place?" Lelouch darkly muttered.

The camera shook violently and Suzaku's muffled laughter could be heard. Lelouch sat there, his mic pointing to Nunnally, and his mother, Marianne. Throughout their interview, Lelouch's mother and sister kept on revealing his embarrassing stories to the camera, and to Suzaku.

"-and he was just the cutest thing when-" Marianne was saying until Lelouch cut her off.

"Mother! You have yet to answer my questions. Please stop saying weird things and answer me seriously!"

"Onii-san got mad!" Nunnally playfully exclaimed and laughed alongside Suzaku.

"You too, Suzaku!"

"...Sorry!.." Suzaku managed to say in between laughs.

"I've had enough! Suzaku! We're leaving!" Lelouch angrily stood up from his seat and dragged Suzaku away.

"He's just no fun." Nunnally said.

**I'm gonna end this right here for now, and depending on if I get good feedback, and if I am once again bored out of my mind, I'll update. Thanks for reading (and reviewing, if you will) Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
